


even though we scream in the heat of the night (tears I see in your eyes)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [67]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie finds Brian crying on the roof and decides that won't do.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Queen Prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	even though we scream in the heat of the night (tears I see in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill.

Freddie wanders through the flat, Roger is out with his newest girlfriend (no doubt wooing her for an exciting night) and John is with Veronica (probably making ridiculous heart eyes at her). Which means the only hope he has for starting out the night with company is Brian. It isn’t the worst fate, considering Freddie’s been trying to get into his pants for the greater part of the year, but he can’t find where the guitarist is hiding.

The flat is only two bedrooms a kitchen and a living room. It _shouldn’t_ be possible to lose someone in here, much less a six-foot-tall poodle boy. Freddie sighs and steps out onto the porch. Brian isn’t stargazing in their small lawn (it’s also 17:00, but Freddie knows Brian isn’t above waiting for the sun to set so he can see his beloved stars).

A drop of water falls from the roof. He grimaces and swipes it away. Ah, the grass is probably soaked from the rain, that’s why Brian isn’t laying in it. Freddie turns and looks up to the roof. The gutter has broken, and an ominous clump of wet leaves looks like it’s about to fall.

Not wanting to deal with that potential mess Freddie steps back inside. He leans against the door. Brian’s wallet and keys are still in the bowl, so he hasn’t gone out but he’s not in the flat. Freddie sighs, did he go on the roof? It’s the only place he hasn’t checked.

He walks to the alley where the fire escape leads to. There is a group of boxes set underneath the ladder, so someone has been climbing up it. Freddie grimaces as he stretched out and nearly overbalances. The rungs are slick with rainwater and leaving a grimy residue on his hands.

He probably climbs it faster than is recommended. Freddie doesn’t slip or fall to his death, so he counts that as a win. He has to wipe his hands off on his jacket (which Brian is going to have to wash as payment). He looks around about to climb down dejectedly when he spots (an atrocious) white clog peeking out from behind the air conditioning unit.

Well, the good news is that he didn’t climb up here for nothing. Freddie’s heart twists happily at the thought of spending time with Brian, even if he has to listen to Brian talk about space dust. Truthfully, he wouldn’t mind, he likes seeing how Brian lights up when he talks about things he loves and how his voice gradually gets louder, just before the moment he realizes how loud he’s gotten and quiets down with a soft smile.

_That_ might be Freddie’s favorite state-of-Brian-being. Well, the first might be when Brian is on stage his only focus is the guitar. He does wonder what it’s like to be in the center of all of Brian’s attention.

He steps closer and hears sniffling. Freddie looks around to see if there’s a second person that he might’ve missed. But the noise is coming from Brian, so Brian is up here crying? Freddie’s heart breaks.

“Brimi, dear?”

The sniffling stops and the clog vanishes from sight. Freddie sighs and moves closer. He peaks around to where Brian has somehow wedged himself between the AC unit and the maintenance building. It’s a space that Roger would find in the middle of his tantrums, not Brian who has trouble finding blankets that are long enough but not too heavy.

“Hey there,” he says softly.

Brian looks up at him. His eyes are rimmed in red and puffy. Freddie pulls out his handkerchief (oops he could’ve wiped his hands on that instead of his jacket) and dabs at Brian’s eyes. He wants to cry at the watery smile Brian offers.

“I’m okay, Freddie.”

Freddie hums, “oh, I’m sure.”

Brian tries to duck his head, but Freddie catches him with a palm to his cheek. He dabs at the fresh wave of tears.

“Shh, shh. Dear, we’ll figure it out.”

He hums a nonsense song as Brian slowly picks himself up. Freddie runs a hand through Brian’s hair but doesn’t try to pull him out of the space. At Brian’s shuddering breath, he bites his cheek to keep his own emotions in check. He wants to see how well his boxing skills hold up against whatever has upset his sweet Brimi.

“Sorry, Fred,” Brian says after a few minutes more.

“No, don’t be silly, you don’t have to apologize.”

Brian smiles in a way that Freddie knows that this is going to be a long fight. Who had the bright idea to teach _Brian_ of all people that he needs to apologize for his emotions?

“Anyway, we should probably get back down to the flat.”

Freddie nods in agreement but doesn’t move.

“Fred.”

“Brian.”  
They stare each other down and then Brian lets out a long and defeated sigh, “it’s – another. I talked with my dad again today.”

_Well._ Freddie tsks and pulls Brian towards him. The guitarist wraps around him, somehow feeling smaller than he looked in the space. He rubs his hand up and down Brian’s back, he feels the guitarist slump against him tiny sniffling sounds soaking his shirt.

After a few minutes, Brian pulls himself from Freddie’s shoulder. His eyes are even redder, and his nose has started to run. Freddie once more dashes a handkerchief under his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Freddie waves it off, “what do you say we get back into the flat and I’ll make tea?”

Brian smiles, it falls short of his eyes. Freddie inwardly sighs, wishing that he wouldn’t bottle his emotions up so tightly. It was going to give him wrinkles. Although he has a feeling that Brian is going to age gracefully regardless.

“Sounds good, Fred.”

Freddie kisses him once on the temple before standing and pulling Brian up with him. He’s still hunched over and Freddie presses against his back once, straightening.

“None of that, who else will reach the top shelf if you give yourself a hunch back?”

“John could.”

“But would he?”

Brian laughs and Freddie counts that as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
